


One of Those Days

by lil_shit99



Series: His Empire [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash is a disaster, M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Tension, Shorter Wong Lives, eiji has a nice butt fite me, shorter wong is a little shit, thirsty ass ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: Ash doesn’t like waking up in the morning, but sometimes, he did.Not because he wanted to, his body just decides it wants to.When he wakes up early, he often goes to the gym and works out there. He does this so he won’t be as grumpy and Shorter won’t nag him. In the morning, the gym is always scarce of people, but this time, it’s not.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx & Sing Soo-Ling, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong
Series: His Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903840
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of “Something Gained”.

Ash looks to the long haired man from the corner of his eyes. Eiji’s eyes are fixated to the window, gasping softly when he can see the beach. There’s a certain aura around him that screams childlike wonder and the blond is a little perplexed by it, is he really the deadliest assassin or the heiress just fucked with him?

Thinking about the heiress makes him recall the exchange both of them had in the basement of his club. He watched as Eiji helped Ayano to go inside her car and closed the door for her. The woman then rolled her window open and caressed Eiji’s cheek softly, talking with soft voice and equally soft eyes. Eiji bended for her and Ash couldn’t help but glanced at the swell of his ass; he’s just a thirsty man, dammit! But then, he watched as Eiji bended enough so that the young heiress could give a single peck on his lips, patting his cheek twice, and then rolled her window close.

The blond blinked at that and watched unblinkingly as Eiji bowed to the car, waiting until it went off, before sliding inside his. Both Shorter and Sing, his head of security and the purple haired’s cousin, watched the exchange with wide eyes.

His Malibu mansion is located near a beach, private one because he can, and not as big as his New York one but he manages. He and Shorter walks Eiji towards their side of the wing, to a room between theirs. Eiji raises a brow at that and there’s a smile that he covers with a cough, but he doesn’t comment. The newest addition just thanks them with a bow and brings the duffel bag inside of the room, closing the door gently as he, once again, thanks them.

While Shorter goes downstairs in search for Sing, Ash slips into his bedroom. He turns the dimmer light on and immediately goes to his en-suite bathroom. He strips the clothes down and decides to take the shower because it’s late. The water is hot enough to strip his flesh but he doesn’t really care. It’s a habit, anyway.

When he finishes his shower, the mirror is fogged up from the steam. He doesn’t bother to dry his hair completely, just bundles up his towel and throws it into the laundry hamper. The water dampens his carpeted floor and he immediately walks toward his cupboard, pulling a pair of sleep pants to wear. Feeling his body finally settles to exhaustion, he finally heads to bed and wishes for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It’s a sometimes occasion for an Ash Lynx to wake up earlier than ten or eleven in the morning.

Other meaning, he’s so grumpy that even Shorter doesn’t want anything to do with him.

He brushes his teeth and forgoes taking a shower, deciding to go to their gym. His subordinates’ eyes widen significantly wider, he notes, when he opens his door. They also avoid him, nodding once before bee lining away from him. His gym attire consists of a tight shirt that sculpts his muscles pleasantly and a pair of sweats that gives him enough breeze and movement.

The gym is big enough to fit a couple of machines and rows of barbells of any sizes. There is a corner, too, with boxing equipment that he uses too much and a ring where sometimes he and his subordinates use to spar with each other. All in all, the gym is all he needs to waste some energy in the morning. He probably will start by warming up his body with the treadmill and some stretches, before finally wrapping his hands. A usual habit.

He doesn’t really count the fact that their new addition is there, too.

The gym is usually empty at this time, so it’s a surprise to see someone there.

Ash finds himself staring as Eiji languidly stretches, his body is sculpted by the tight outfit he is wearing; a crop sleeveless top and a pair of joggers, both in black. The long hair is tied into a fluffy bun on his nape and there are some strands falling and sticking to his face. Ash can see his muscles moving slightly, long limbs reaching elegantly, and his _ass_ looks amazing.

 _Fuck_ , Ash chastises himself as his blood suddenly goes south.

While he is fighting with himself, Eiji suddenly turns his head around and sees him. A smile blooms instantly on his face and he greets, his voice is calm and not at all strained even though he is currently trying to fold himself like a pretzel, “Morning, Ash.”

The blond coughs to settle himself and walks towards the treadmill, “Morning.” As he pushes the buttons on the treadmill, he glances from the corner of his eyes. The Japanese is currently lying on his stomach while taking his right leg from the back and pulls it above him, his toes touching the ground in front of his head. Ash chokes silently while Eiji looks _too_ relaxed as he hums and closes his eyes.

 _He’s bendy_.

He whips his eyes to the screen of his treadmill at that thought, feeling heat creeping to his face and ears. His machine finally whirs to life and he starts walking, bit by bit he makes it go faster and faster. Internally, he sighs as his muscles go to work. The feel of strains and perspiration make it more freeing for him. He closes his eyes as he focuses at that feeling, all in all forgetting about the other man.

He runs and runs until his muscles scream at him, feeling his body warmed enough. He steps off it and approaches the corner where he has his boxing stuffs. His hands are wrapped with precise and quick motions, a habit.

He doesn’t feel Eiji until the other is hovering behind him. The next thing he knows, his reflex kicks in; an uppercut to the jaw. Eiji sidesteps and just whistles a low _whoa_ , hands scratching his nape in an attempt of apologizing. Ash wonders, eyes wide, if this is Okumura Eiji, the assassin. He’s silent and tactile, probably giving his position away willingly last minute.

“Your reflex is good,” comments him kindly, his eyes are shaped like crescents and there’s a bead of sweat sliding tantalizingly slow to his neck. Ash can feel the warmth that he exudes, probably from his earlier stretching and, he grinds his teeth to stop his blood pumping south.

Eiji still hovers behind him and he feels like his control almost snaps, “Why are you hovering like that?”

Turning around, Eiji is scratching his cheek with a finger and there’s pretty pink dusting his cheeks. His other hand is behind him and his eyes are looking to his feet, bare and squirming on the layered floor. His body, the one that is bare to his jeweled eyes, is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His hair is tied into a bun, more tidy and high than the one before, with loose waves framing his face.

 _Oh_ , how Ash wants to tuck them.

He gulps down his desire and rolls his eyes, hands on hips and supporting his most bored expression, “What?” He knows that he stands to pronounce his taller height than the other, almost a head and half, and pushes his body to pronounce it more with his tight shirt; he wishes that he wore his black tank top. He doesn’t miss the way Eiji’s eyes skirt around his body appreciatively.

Ash wants to preen but he doesn’t, because this guy is an assassin from a group he barely knows – _who he wants to fu–_ okay, stop. So, he shushes his mind and externally, he stares at Eiji with a single brow raised.

“ _Ano_ , I wanted to ask you whether you stretched first or not,” the man says, a tiny knot forming on his forehead. “Because, you see, your body is very tensed. Doesn’t it feel a little sore when you finished your workout?”

 _Huh_ , Ash thinks, _it is always sore_. He nods and looks at his finished wrappings, “Yeah, it always is. But, isn’t it always do with working out?” He watches as Eiji huffs, the embarrassment melts out from him and it leaves furrowed brows. His arms crossed in front of his chest and his legs open slightly, a frown marred his face.

“But it hurts, doesn’t it?” At his nod, the frown deepens, “That’s because you don’t warm up _and_ cool down enough.”

Ash rolls his eyes, “So, you want me to stretch? What are you? My private instructor?”

“I would be.”

He snaps his eyes to Eiji’s dark brown eyes, there’s determination and _challenge_ in there. The corner of the brunet’s lips are quirked a little upwards and Ash wants to see more. _This_ is who Eiji Okumura is, a deadly assassin who probably can kill him in a hundred ways with all of the equipment around them and makes it like an accident. He knows what this man is capable, he has seen the pictures of mangled corpses; the torture he inflicts; the lack of evidence he leaves; the lack of proper tools.

“Well, beats me.”

* * *

So here he is, lying starfished on his back and wanting to die.

“That is _not_ stretching!” he protests, glaring at the pleased assassin beside him who sits cross-legged. The long haired man watches him and tilts his head a little, mocking, “That is stretching, you’re just too stiff.”

Ash wants to screech but he settles with, “Heathen.”

“Aa,” Eiji confirms and stands up. He walks towards the cooler and brings back two cold bottles. His muscles flex easily and his walk is all cat-like grace, Ash’s eyes can’t move away as Eiji settles beside him again, thrusting one bottled water towards him. The blond thanks him quietly as he sits up and gulps the water quickly. He can feel the other’s eyes watching like a hawk.

“How did you do all that–?” Ash asks, hands flailing around to illustrate how bendy Eiji is. The brunet hums around the bottle’s rim and takes a couple sips before fastening the bottle back, “Curious, aren’t you? Ayano taught me first and then I took yoga, aerial yoga, and pole dancing classes.”

Ash chokes at the end, but Eiji either doesn’t know or doesn’t acknowledge it.

“And then I take some gymnastics to move more agile and the rest is history,” a smile is offered. Ash hums around the rim of the bottle, scrunching the plastic with ease after all the water is sucked. There’s a crease between his brows as silence stretches over them.

“You said, you’re a photographer,” Ash finally says, meeting Eiji’s unreadable eyes. “Is it a lie?” His voice is dipped in a hybrid of accusation and curiosity and his green eyes squint at the brunet. Eiji raises a brow at that and Ash catches a gleam in his dark browns; he doesn’t expect him to remember nor ask about it, does he?

Eiji’s bottle still has a fourth of water and he screws the cap back on, sliding a hand to scratch at his bare nape. His posture hunches a little bit and his upper teeth worries his lower lip a little, “Well, I am not lying at all, about that. I am a freelance photographer but I work under Ayano only, meaning that girl is the one who will choose my employer.” The brunet leans back a little, “It is kind of like a side job, really.”

“So, it’s not a lie, huh,” Ash murmurs to himself, shaking his head slightly when the other asks what he’s said. They become silent again and Ash looks around, before his eyes finally settle on the ring. He smiles at the plan forming in his head and nudges the long haired male, “Want to spar?”

The other blinks at that but then a slow smile blooms on his face, the familiar smile Ash saw the night before. Standing up first before the blond, he cracks his knuckles and neck, stretching a little, “Let’s.”

* * *

Eiji doesn’t pull his punches nor kicks and Ash revels in it. The other is fast on his feet and almost has no blind spots, his eyes are coordinated with his limbs and sharp enough to see the blond’s moves. There will be bruises decorating his body and ache that tastes delicious.

And in the end, Ash is the one who admits his defeat with three taps. Eiji’s thighs are bracketing his head and one of his arms is bending in an odd way. Almost as soon as he taps, Eiji releases his head and arm. The blond sits up with his help, massaging his neck a little. Dark brown eyes looking at him sharply and when there are no dangerous bruises and wounds, a grin settles on his face.

“You good?” Ash looks at the other with uncovered malice, tongue clicking when the brunet chuckles a little. When he talks then, his voice is a little hoarse and scratchy, “Fuck, your _legs_.”

Eiji hums and his dark browns darken a sliver before he goes to his corner before, bending down to take care of his belongings. Ash’s eyes follow his movement and widen when he sees his subordinates are watching, Shorter and Sing are in the front. Eiji waves his goodbye before slipping out from the gym.

Shorter brings Sing and whistles loudly, his eyes are gleaming behind those damned sunglasses and Ash wants to scratch it off. Sing looks a little lost and there’s pink hue on his cheeks. Ash takes Shorter’s offered hand and smacks it away after he’s standing, “Shut your trap.”

The mohawk haired male wiggles his brows, loose tank shows his rippling muscles, “I didn’t say anything, Aslan.”

“You don’t have to. It’s written all over your face,” Ash comments. “What are you two doing here?”

Sing is the one who answers, the pink hue is gone and he has the same expression as his cousin, “ _Well_ , we obviously wanted to workout when we saw the others are crowding the gym. Turns out our leader and the newbie were doing _something_. So, how was it to be defeated?”

Fuck, Ash hates the two.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this classified as sexual tension or not, but I tried to make it. It's rated M because of the sexual tension and honestly I love Eiji's butt far too much. Like, man, his butt must be round and squishy and looks _great_ in tight pants, okay. I can't write fighting scenes to save my ass so I'm so sorry for it.
> 
> (I probably will love to write Eiji showing his pole dancing skill.)
> 
> Anyway, I am sorry for my missed writings because English is not my first language. In fact, I forget a lot of things, hihi. And, yeah, this is officially a series.


End file.
